


[盾冬]我丈夫是更喜欢孩子还是更喜欢我

by yanguang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: Summary：史蒂夫和巴基在瓦坎达开开心心度蜜月。但某一天和巴基玩得很好的孩子们突然不让史蒂夫靠近巴基，巴基也不愿意告诉史蒂夫这是为什么。背后的原因究竟是……沙雕小短文
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[盾冬]我丈夫是更喜欢孩子还是更喜欢我

瓦坎达，一个风景绝丽的世外桃源。

巴基坐在湖边柔软的草坪上，他怀里抱着一个脸上涂了彩绘的瓦坎达孩子，正在研究如何解开巴基右肩披风的系扣。另一个稍微矮一点孩子一边揪巴基的胡子一边问，你的胡子是真的吗还会长的更长吗，还有他背后的小女孩认认真真地给巴基散在肩上的头发编成麻花辫。

“我的胡子是真的，塔博，别拽了。”

应该说这一切真是其乐融融，天真活泼的孩子们围在他身边，巴基给他们讲自己年轻时在布鲁克林的故事，他自己也乐在其中。

除了坐在他们五米开外闷闷不乐的史蒂夫。

本来眼前的和谐景象也该有他的一份，昨天巴基还是坐在他腿上任他抱着，但今天不同。

史蒂夫也不知道为什么，每当他试图靠近巴基的时候，巴基身边的孩子们就会挡在他面前，一边说：“你这个坏人，你不要欺负巴基。”

他试图询问巴基这是为什么，但巴基不理他，眼神转向另一边，由着孩子们把一头雾水的史蒂夫推走。这还不算完，他们还拿了几根树杈放到巴基身边，告诉史蒂夫：“你就在外面不许进来。”

所以史蒂夫只得在巴基周围干坐着，看着巴基哄孩子。

他回想自己和巴基在瓦坎达度过的这几天，他发誓绝对没做什么让巴基不可开心的事，更别提欺负了巴基。更令他疑惑不解的是巴基也不愿意说这是为什么，这么一来好像巴基真的受了什么委屈一样，而且，看起来他喜欢孩子比喜欢史蒂夫还多。

“好吧好吧那我离他远点……”最后史蒂夫无奈地向孩子们妥协，就这样一个人孤零零地坐了一上午，连放养的羊都不愿意来他周围吃草。

然后史蒂夫抬头看向巴基——原来他正拿着一把牧草喂羊呢。史蒂夫心里不由得羡慕了起来，这些羊真幸运啊，还有巴基给它们草。

“它们好像比我刚来这里时更胖了……”巴基说。

“是不是你平时喂太多草啦巴基？”

“有可能，不过它们越胖越好嘛。”巴基开心地笑起来，摸了摸羊头顶毛茸茸的卷卷，“已经中午了，你们是不是该去吃饭了？”

“嗯，我有点饿了。”拉玛回答巴基，她编了一半的麻花辫，又试图把另一半绑成丸子头。

“你要去吃饭吗巴基？”

“我不了，我早上吃饭比较晚。你们先去吃吧，小孩子正在长身体，不能饿着。”

“那我们走了！一会见哦巴基。”孩子们朝巴基挥挥手，一溜烟地跑走了。

史蒂夫不由得欢呼一声，他们终于走了。赶紧跨过那条碍眼的树杈，满脸笑容地坐在巴基旁边。

“巴基，他们为什么不让我过去啊？我怎么成坏人了。”

正在喂羊的巴基突然停下了动作，史蒂夫不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得巴基好像脸红了。

“你……他们是孩子，别和他们计较。”

“可我真的什么都没做啊巴基，是不是有什么误会？”

“没什么误会……”似乎不是史蒂夫的错觉，巴基好像脸更红了，“他们不让你过来你就不要过来，你又不是小孩子了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，看来巴基不愿意说，他也就没再问下去。好不容易有机会接近巴基，还是说点别的吧。

“巴基，我们一上午不见了，我好想你。”

“嗯。”巴基淡淡地回应。

“那我们抱抱好不好？”说完史蒂夫就想去搂着巴基的肩膀。

“不要了吧……”巴基拒绝了史蒂夫，微微侧过身子。

“那我亲亲你好不好？我昨天还没亲够。”

“不要！”巴基把史蒂夫凑近的脸推开，“一会孩子们该回来了，让他们看到多不好。”

史蒂夫这下可傻眼了，巴基怎么突然对他这么冷淡了？昨天在床上可不是这样的……

“巴基，你是不是生我气了？”

“生气？我没有生气，我就是……哎呀孩子们回来了，你快离开吧。”

史蒂夫一抬头也看到了孩子们吃饱了饭向他们这边走，在看到他坐在巴基身边后又突然气势汹汹地跑过来，肯定又是要把他赶到那个破树杈外面去了。

“你真没生气？”

“真的没有……你快走吧他们要来了，晚上再来找我。”

“好吧……”

史蒂夫恋恋不舍，难得的蜜月竟然被一群孩子给破坏了。他一边趁着孩子们没赶过来赶紧远离巴基，一边不由得思考：我丈夫到底是更喜欢孩子还是更喜欢我呢？

等史蒂夫走了，拉玛悄悄问巴基：“他刚刚没打你吧？”

巴基回答：“他没有打我，其实他对我很好。”

“可是他昨天……”拉玛疑惑地说。

“昨天真的没什么事……别瞎想了，我带你们去湖边玩。”

-

史蒂夫自知有这些孩子在，他在巴基身边是呆不下去了，索性离开了草地，来到王宫里乱逛。

好巧不巧地就看到苏芮正在改装山姆的机械翅膀，史蒂夫也上前过去看。

“改装的怎么样？”

“非常成功。机动性提升了一倍，储能增加了的百分之五十。”

苏芮正在进行最后的调试，骄傲地回答史蒂夫。

山姆倒是一副满不在乎的样子：“你怎么有空来看我们，不和你的老情人一起腻歪了？”

被戳到痛处的史蒂夫苦笑了一声，对山姆和苏芮讲明的事情的原委。

“哈哈，队长，你也有今天。”山姆在一旁幸灾乐祸，笑得非常开心。

“毕竟是小孩子嘛，”苏芮耐心地劝史蒂夫，“也许是把你当成假想敌了，是不是你欺负小孩了？”

“我发誓我没有！我以前几乎没和他们见过，他们只和巴基玩得来。”史蒂夫赶紧为自己辩解，美国队长怎么会干欺负小孩这种事呢。

“那还是你欺负巴基了？”

“更不可能了！要知道巴基从小就保护我，在我还没现在这么强壮的时候……”

“嘿，嘿，队长，停一停，”山姆赶紧打断了史蒂夫即将发表的关于他的巴基多么美好的长篇大论，“知道你们感情好，这段可以省略了。”

“好吧……但总之，我是绝对不会做什么对不起他的事的。”

“这件事我们也没法帮你，还是等晚上好好问问巴基吧。”苏芮说。

“也只能这样了……我现在完全跟他说不上话。”

巴基对孩子们又温柔又宠溺，史蒂夫都快要嫉妒了。他哀伤地叹气，看来这一下午依然不能和巴基在一起。

-

最漫长的时间是等待的时间。

史蒂夫安安静静坐在湖边，没有人和他说话，也没有羊来吃草。在这一下午史蒂夫思考了许多问题，从宇宙大爆炸的奇点到山姆有没有可能找到对象，他想通了许多。就算巴基现在在他面前说他还是更爱孩子一点史蒂夫也能接受，但他始终想不明白的是——他究竟怎么欺负巴基了。

远处夕阳西下，巴基觉得孩子们也该回家了。

“一会天要黑了，塔博，你带着他们回去吧。”巴基脸不红心不跳说出小孩要早点回家这种话，其实他小时候天天拉着史蒂夫到处乱逛夜不归宿，不知道被骂了多少遍了。

“可是我们担心你……”塔博视线看向远处正在思考人生的史蒂夫。

“真的没事……他不会欺负我的。”

“可是我们都听到了！”拉玛在旁边着急地说，“昨天他进了你的小木屋，然后，然后你就开始惨叫。他不打你你叫什么？巴基，他打你哪了，你还疼吗？”

“我……我不疼，他也没打我。”巴基看着天真善良的孩子说出这样的话，可他的“发出惨叫”并不是被打的……

他一整天都不知道该如何解释这件事，孩子问起他就避重就轻地转移话题，史蒂夫问起时他也躲着不想回答。巴基非常疑惑：自己昨晚真的叫的很大声吗？

“总之快回家吧，他打不过我的。”巴基蹲下身来安慰担心他的孩子们。

“那……那你要注意安全哦。”

大概会注意另一种层面上的安全吧……巴基心里想。

“放心好了，我会的。你们快回去，天要黑了。”

“那巴基再见！”

好吧，终于把孩子哄走了，巴基该想想怎么和史蒂夫解释了。毕竟他一天都没怎么好好理过史蒂夫，现在还是有点愧疚的。

“巴基……”

“史蒂夫？！”

巴基猛地回头，原来史蒂夫已经来到他身后了。

“你什么时候来的，我都没看见你。”

“刚才你让孩子回家的时候，我就在那。”史蒂夫指了指放在地上的树杈。

原来是才过来……那刚刚孩子们说的话他都听到了？

“那……那你都听到了？”

“嗯。”

“好吧……史蒂夫，今天没怎么理你，对不起。”

“不，巴基，是我要向你承认错误。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的肩膀，认认真真看着巴基的眼睛。

“我这一下午一直在想为什么孩子不喜欢我，一直没想通。就在刚刚我才想明白，原来是晚上让你太疼了。对不起，巴基，我那时没能顾及你的感受，让你受苦了。”

其实重点不是这个……

“巴基，今天我会好好对你，不会让孩子们再误会了！”

？

-

当晚巴基的小木屋果真没发出一声惨叫。当然不是史蒂夫有多节制，主要原因是巴基经过这一天的轮番拷问，他真的不敢叫了。

第二天，巴基请求苏芮给瓦坎达全体青少年进行一场性.教育课。


End file.
